Alive in the Forest
by baspingo
Summary: Things come to life inside Rick he would've never imagined.


Rick could only wait patiently for so long. He anxiously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, crushing the leaves that covered the forest floor beneath him. Keeping completely still proved more and more impossible with each sigh. Worry was beginning to grab hold of him, and he simply couldn't help but wander from where they always meet.

He rationalized this with himself as he walked. _Shane should have been here by now_, he told himself over and over, _Something must be wrong. _But with each step he took, a seed of doubt was planted. He was quickly losing light, and even though he had a phenomenal sense of direction-

The sound of a twig snapping broke his train of thought. He made his way to where the sound came from, moving efficiently, yet quietly, attempting to muffle the sounds of crumpling leaves with clever footwork.

Surviving was practically Rick's second nature. It came naturally to him, and certainly was useful for when the walkers first appeared. He remembered his first encounter with a walker, though admittedly, it wasn't much of a walker - more of a crawler. His initial reaction was not one of fear, but of pity.

He mentally slapped himself in the face a few times. _Focus_, he repeated, _For you and Shane, you need to focus. _His eyes drifted about the dimly-lit forest, never focusing on something for more than a few seconds. Whoever - or _whatever_ - it was that made that sound was completely still now. No leaves rustled, no bushes shifted; it was quiet. Rick warily took a few more steps.

_It may be quiet_, he thought, _but remain cautious. Don't let your guard down._

Ironically enough, he let his guard down - enough to where he didn't see the hand coming. It covered his mouth, stifling his gasp. The hand was rough, strong, calloused. He tried to break free of its grasp, but couldn't.

"Boo," Shane chuckled, releasing his grip on Rick, "Did I scare ya'?"

Rick let out a sigh of relief, "Yes. Yes you did."

"Shane-1, Rick-0," Shane chuckled, "Now, c'mere you."

Without hesitation, Rick ran towards Shane, colliding in to him with such force that it sent them both toppling down in a pile of intertwined limbs and giddy laughter.

"Shane-1, Rick-1," Rick smiled from on top of Shane, raising his eyebrows.

Shane rolled his eyes. He grabbed Rick's hands and pulled himself out from underneath Rick with little effort, straddling him and pinning him to the forest floor, making a mess of the dirt and leaves around them.

"Shane-2, Rick-1," Shane winked, trying to ensure his victory with dominance.

Rick sighed, "I'm throwing in the towel. Shane-2, me-1, I get it."

Shane once again gave his signature grin, smug but not fully content, "To the victor goes the spoils. Now, what do I get?"

Rick could feel Shane's grip tighten, pinning his wrists more forcefully to the ground. Shane re-positioned himself on top of Rick, making it apparent how_ excited _he was. He leaned in towards Rick cautiously, wide-eyed, anxious. Rick could feel Shane's hips digging in to his, not knowing what to expect.

Shane's breath was hot on his face. Their lips were just inches away, and Rick desperately wanted to close the gap. He wanted to kiss Shane more in that moment than he's wanted to kiss anyone at any moment. Rick liked how he felt, in that moment. He liked how his hips were thrusting with Shane's, like they were gears working in motion with each other. He liked how Shane's shirts always exposed his chest. He liked how Shane had him pinned down. He liked that their lips only moved closer, that the gap between them was shrinking.

He liked how Shane kissed him. Shane was passionate, when he kissed. It was gentle, yet intense.

"What else do I get?" Shane's voice was low in Rick's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

He nibbled up and down Rick's neck, making him gasp and moan with each bite. Rick's hips were bucking wildly as Shane ran a hand up his leg. He didn't falter in unbuttoning Rick's jeans and sliding them down, and Rick couldn't protest over his own moans.

Rick liked Shane's touch. He doesn't recall ever being harder than he was at that moment, as Shane rubbed him. He liked how Shane knew where to rub, and how to rub him.

"You like that?"

Rick could only moan in response.

Shane stopped rubbing, only to unbutton his own pants and shirt. Rick took this opportunity to slide his shirt off as well.

A wave of pleasure rocked throughout Rick. His cock was halfway down Shane's throat, and he couldn't think of a better place for it to be. He ran his fingers through Shane's thick locks, pushing his member even further in to Shane's hot, wet mouth.

Another wave of pleasure surged through Rick. He couldn't help but cum, blowing his load in to Shane's throat. He swallowed, and got back onto his knees. He hovered over Rick, who's heart rate had never been faster, and smiled, his member still hard and exposed. Rick didn't hesitate in grabbing it, making Shane grunt and squirm and moan. Shane's cock was literally throbbing in Rick's hand. He teased it, barely grazing the head with his fingertips. He had a good feeling Shane would enjoy slight touches - and he was right. Rick had never heard anything quite like Shane's grunt. It was very dominant, and strong, compared to his own vulnerable moan. Regardless, Rick found it to be incredibly sexy, and wanted to hear much more.

"Fuck," Shane cursed, "Oh, fuck."

"Are you going to cum for me?"

Rick's rhetoric question sent Shane over the edge. He came on Rick's chest, Shane's hot load dripping down his abs.

Shane collapsed, his breath coming quick and short.

Rick rolled on to his side and grinned down at Shane, "What's the score at now?"

Shane chuckled, "I guess we're even."


End file.
